


Actual Pyjamas

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Comedy, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Pyjamas, Screenplay/Script Format, Sharing a Bed, nightwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: What do you wear in bed?





	Actual Pyjamas

(Billy’s bed. Teddy and Billy lie in bed together, side by side, staring at the ceiling. Billy is in full pyjamas, Teddy is wearing a lot less.)  
BILLY:  
What are you thinking about?  
TEDDY:  
Something stupid.  
BILLY:  
Tell me.  
TEDDY:  
You’re the only gay I know who wears actual pyjamas.   
BILLY:  
Really?  
TEDDY:  
Yeah. While I’ve been lying next to you in your bed, I’ve been thinking of all the other guys I’ve slept with-  
BILLY:  
Thanks.  
TEDDY:  
And you’re the only one who opts for clothes in bed.  
BILLY:  
Okay.   
(He turns on his side to look at Teddy.)  
And what does that say about me?  
TEDDY:  
I’m trying to work that out.  
BILLY:  
I think it says that I’m smart.  
TEDDY:  
You are smart, but I’ve slept with smart guys who went buck naked after nine o’clock.  
BILLY:  
I don’t mean smart like brainy, I mean well turned-out. I like to look good.  
TEDDY:  
Do you dress in full PJ’s even when no one’s coming over?  
BILLY:  
Yeah.  
(Teddy laughs.)  
What?  
TEDDY:  
It’s just funny. I’m picturing you lying in the dead centre this bed, all alone, full pyjamas, slippers, robe, the works, completely rigid, thinking,   
(He does an impression of Billy’s voice)  
‘at least I’m well turned out.’  
BILLY:  
It’s not that funny.  
TEDDY:  
You’re not picturing it right. You have to picture you as uptight and awkward as possible.  
BILLY:  
Is that what you think of me?  
TEDDY:  
No.   
(Pause.)  
A little.  
BILLY:  
Thanks.  
TEDDY:  
It’s endearing.  
BILLY:  
That’s exactly what you want to be called in bed, ‘endearing.’  
TEDDY:  
What would you prefer?  
BILLY:  
Sexy.  
TEDDY:  
You’d be sexier without the pyjamas.  
BILLY:  
Really?  
TEDDY:  
Yeah, dude. You’re hot.  
BILLY:  
I know, but I’ve always found men in pyjamas so much hotter than men sleeping nude.  
TEDDY:  
Seriously?  
BILLY:  
Uh huh.  
TEDDY:  
Which did your dad do?  
BILLY:  
Gross.  
TEDDY:  
No, I’m curious.  
BILLY:  
I don’t know what my dad slept did, pyjama-wise.  
TEDDY:  
What about your first lover?  
BILLY:  
Well, he was naked when I was with him.  
(Pause.)  
And we weren’t exactly in a bed.   
(Teddy laughs again.)  
TEDDY:  
That’s great. Where were you?  
BILLY:  
I’m not saying.  
TEDDY:  
Go on.  
(Pause.)  
BILLY:  
It rhymes with ‘pibrary.’  
TEDDY:  
Oh my God, that’s perfect. I’m not even picturing a public library, I’m imagining a Beauty-and-the-Beast-style thing.  
BILLY:  
Okay, you keep doing that.  
TEDDY:  
Maybe the pyjamas thing comes from a movie? Were there any movie guys you thought were hot who wore pyjamas?  
BILLY:  
Maybe I’m just attracted to different things than you are?  
TEDDY:  
Yeah, I guess.  
(They lie in silence for a while.)  
BILLY:  
So, you think my PJ’s look ridiculous?  
TEDDY:  
Not ridiculous, per se. But…  
BILLY:  
Not sexy?  
TEDDY:  
Definitely not.  
(Billy looks disappointed.)  
But…okay, they’re not sexy, but they are…attractive.   
BILLY:  
Oh?  
TEDDY:  
Yeah. There’s something about them that I like. They put good thoughts in my head, but they’re not getting me hard.  
BILLY:  
I’ll take that, I guess.  
TEDDY:  
Plus, you’re sexy, so that’s not an issue anyway.  
BILLY:  
Thanks.  
TEDDY:  
So, can I take your pyjamas off or not?


End file.
